


A simple wish

by Kirin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Friendship, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Spoilers, Not What It Looks Like, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirin/pseuds/Kirin
Summary: Jakotsu has a somewhat unusual request to make of his leader...





	A simple wish

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A simple wish
> 
> **Rating:** PG-13/T
> 
> **Content warnings:** Swearing, mentions of violence, implied/referenced child abuse, implied childhood sexual abuse
> 
> **Characters/Pairings:** Bankotsu, Jakotsu, JakotsuxBankotsu
> 
> **Genres:** Friendship, Romance
> 
> **Word count:** 3,036
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Past timeline fic. Established relationship but it's still early days.
> 
> No, I didn't disappear. I've been very busy working on another (considerably longer) fic. This is just something I wrote for a change of pace/break.
> 
> Please note that I go by manga canon in all of my fics unless otherwise stated.

oooooooooooo

Jakotsu's eyes were on him like a hawk.

His gaze hadn't left him from the moment he'd entered the changing room. The stares were nothing new. Even a bare shoulder was enough to grant him his undivided attention. Though he was usually a bit louder about it.

He shot him another glance. Jakotsu lounged across the changing room bench, one hand resting on his knee. His eyes and thoughts rested solely on Bankotsu. The towel draped around his waist didn't leave much to Bankotsu's own thoughts. He cleared his throat.

"You okay over there, bro?"

Jakotsu started. "Wha-? Oh sure, just doing... stuff." He offered him a lopsided grin .

Bankotsu had to smile at that. "Well, if you're that busy-"

"Busy?" Jakotsu shook his head. His cheeks were more than a little pink. "Uh, no. Carry on."

Bankotsu turned away, still smiling. He reached up and tugged the towel away from his hair. He bit back a wince as pain stabbed at his shoulder. That oni had had one tough neck. It was going to take more than a hot spring to sort this out.

Jakotsu shot him another look. One that hovered somewhere between worry and fascination. He waved him away.

"It'll ease off in a day or two."

"You sure you don't-"

"Sure."

Bankotsu shook his hair free of the towel. He huffed in annoyance as a few strands slipped in front of his eyes. He brushed them away and was met with a low whistle.

He glanced back at Jakotsu. He'd shifted himself a good few feet along that bench while his back had been turned. He gave him a frown.

"Oh, nothing," Jakotsu tittered. "Just thought you could do with a hand." He held out a comb.

"Uh, thanks." Bankotsu took the comb. His frown deepened as he noticed Jakotsu's hand hovering in anticipation.

"What's with you today?"

The flush returned to Jakotsu's cheeks. He scratched at one of them while his eyes weighed up his chances. "I was just wondering..." His gaze trailed down Bankotsu's back.

Bankotsu's eyebrows rose as he followed his gaze downwards. Well, subtlety had never been Jakotsu's strong point. He tilted his head towards Jakotsu.

"Well?"

"Can I?" Jakotsu mimed a stroke of the comb. His eyes glimmered with hope.

Bankotsu blinked. All this over his hair? Still, if that was all it took to keep him happy...

He gave Jakotsu a slow nod and sat down on the bench beside him. "Go ahead."

The stars in Jakotsu's eyes brightened. "Really?" He all but squealed in delight. He reached out and fingered a strand.

"Wow... "

He leaned closer. His breath stirred against Bankotsu's cheek. Bankotsu's own breath caught for a moment. He let it out with a sigh.

"Eh, it's just hair."

Jakotsu shook his head. A smile quirked the corners of his mouth.

"It's gorgeous."

He hooked a few more strands and slid his fingers through Bankotsu's hair. Jakotsu's sigh sent a shiver down his spine. Okay, maybe that was a little distracting. He gave a cough.

"Right, right, I'll get on with it," Jakotsu replied with a giggle. He gave his hair another caress before he slipped his fingers free. He followed it with a tut. "Although your ends are a little dry."

He drew back and scooted across the bench to his folded yukata. Bankotsu followed him with a stare.

"So?"

"Here." Jakotsu reached into the folds and drew out a small round jar. He tossed it to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu caught it with a frown. "What's this?"

"Camellia oil. Best thing for all those burning villages. Doesn't come cheap though." He shook his head. "No wonder Renkotsu went bald."

Bankotsu uncorked the jar and gave a sniff: sweet but not sickly. Well, it was nothing a good battle couldn't work off.

Jakotsu giggled. "Don't worry. It's not perfume."

Bankotsu shot him a smirk. "Wouldn't put it past you." He poked at the jar's contents. "Isn't this just sword oil?"

"Jakotsutou's sword oil. You should be honoured."

Bankotsu's smirk widened. "Well, if it's good enough for Banryuu..." He gave the oil another poke. "What do I-"

"Here." Jakotsu slid back along the bench and held out his hand for the jar. Bankotsu handed it over.

"Now what?"

"Well, it would help you were the right way round for starters." Jakotsu reached up and gently turned his chin aside.

His touch brought a hint of pink to Bankotsu's cheeks. He turned his head a little further.

"Not that much."

Jakotsu laid a hand on his shoulder. Bankotsu started as it gave a twinge.

"Ah, sorry." He withdrew his hand and shifted closer to Bankotsu. Bankotsu suppressed another shiver as his breath stirred the hair on the back of his neck. Jakotsu cupped his head with both hands and slid his fingers under his hair.

Bankotsu's shoulders tightened. "What are y-"

"Relax, okay?" Jakotsu's voice was soft in his ear. "If you're not comfortable, just say so."

"I'm-" Bankotsu took a breath. He forced his shoulders to relax a little. "It's okay."

Jakotsu didn't need any more encouragement. He slipped his hands further up and began to work through his tangles.

Bankotsu's shoulders slackened as Jakotsu worked his way downwards. For all his palms' roughness, Jakotsu sure had a gentle touch. Gentle and inviting. His breath hitched as Jakotsu caressed his temples. He bit back a moan.

Jakotsu's fingers drew back. He paused on the edge of pulling away.

"Want me to stop?"

"Uh... no. No, that's... " Damn it. His cheeks had to be scarlet. At least Jakotsu couldn't see them right now. "... that's fine."

"Fine?" Jakotsu didn't have to look. Satisfaction dripped from his voice. "Well, if you say so..."

His fingers slipped back beneath Bankotsu's hair and over his pressure points. Bankotsu's gaze stayed fixed on the wall. He paid no attention to Jakotsu's titter.

Keeping them open was easier said than done. Jakotsu's hands continued their caresses, smoothing all traces of tension away. Bankotsu's eyelids lowered as his fingers traced slow circles on his scalp. A sigh escaped his throat. His eyes fluttered shut as those strong, supple hands kneaded their way down his...

His daydream was shattered by a jolt of pain. His eyes shot back open. He turned to glare at Jakotsu, only to be met with a tap on the nose.

"Don't get too comfy, bro."

Bankotsu huffed and resettled himself. Jakotsu's smirk hovered in the corner of his eye. No doubt he was anything but uncomfortable with this. He pushed his hair back over his shoulders and folded his arms in expectation.

"So?"

"So?"

"You going to braid that or not?"

Jakotsu's face lit up like a sunrise. "Oh? Can I?"

Damn, that smile was catching. You'd think he'd offered him half a kingdom. Bankotsu's annoyance gave way to a bemused sigh.

"Sure."

"Awesome!" Jakotsu clapped his hands and threw his arms around Bankotsu. He pulled him into a hug.

Bankotsu's shoulder groaned in protest. He held back a flinch.

"You might find it easier from the back."

"Hmm?" Jakotsu frowned as he caught the tension in Bankotsu's spine. He relaxed his grip. "Oh. Right." He released him with an apologetic look.

"It's okay." Bankotsu held out the comb.

Jakotsu took it with a nod and a smile. He slid the comb through his hair and settled down to work.

Not that there was that much left to do. His fingers had already taken care of most of the tangles. Still, Jakotsu was more than happy to take his time. He hummed as he combed, his fingers savouring every strand.

Bankotsu kept as still as possible. Which wasn't very. He tapped one foot then the other. He shifted in his seat as Jakotsu fussed with his hair. His hands itched for something to do. After Jakotsu had scolded him for the third time, he opted for talk.

"So, I take it mine's more trouble than yours."

"Oh, braids aren't that hard." Jakotsu carried on combing, not missing a stroke. "Yours is just so-"

"Long?" Bankotsu gave him a knowing smile.

Jakotsu's own smile was a little more sheepish. "Well, yeah. Mine's a little quicker."

Bankotsu's smile widened a touch. "Guess it's easier for you to let your hair down."

"Not with Jakotsutou." He gave a rueful sigh. "One haircut was more than enough."

Bankotsu chuckled at that. "I'll bet."

"Still, I'm surprised you haven't given yours the chop. Uh, not that I'd want you to," he added as the tension returned to Bankotsu's shoulders. He smoothed it away with a caress.

"Thought you weren't big on fuss and all."

"Mum said if I wanted to keep my hair long I'd better keep it tidy." He blew a stray strand out of his eyes. Mum had won that battle a long time ago. "Still takes more than long enough."

Jakotsu gave an affectionate tsk. "A little patience goes a long way."

Bankotsu snorted. "Try telling that to the old fart."

His hair had been one of the many banes of his uncle's mornings. It had soon grown longer than his temper. The last time he'd taken too long, he'd taken a sword to his braid.

Jakotsu tutted. "That's only 'cos most of his hair grew out of his arse."

That got another snort out of him. "You better not want dinner after this."

Jakotsu gasped in mock horror. "You mean there's actually something that could put you off?"

Bankotsu laughed in reply. Even his uncle hadn't managed that. He'd made a point of having a clean bowl, a clean blade and a new braid before the old bastard could drag himself out of bed. It hadn't done much to sweeten his temper. His scowls had followed every flick of his braid.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to the present.

"Okay. Let's give this a try."

Jakotsu gathered his hair in both hands. He began to separate it into three strands. He found another song to hum while his agile fingers wove them together. Bankotsu tapped his foot along to the tune.

"So, you do this often?"

"I do mine." Jakotsu carried on braiding.

"You braid yours too?"

"Well, not mine." His hands paused for a second. He tsked as he straightened his braid. "Mama let me do hers sometimes. Although..." He caught himself with another tsk.

Bankotsu's eyebrows rose. "I thought your Mum-"

"Mama didn't mind." Jakotsu's voice was soft with memory. "She said my hands were gentler than Ume's. Of course, Ume was older than dirt, so... " His voice trailed off wistfully.

Bankotsu gave him a small nod. It was never a good sign when Jakotsu was at a loss for words. He reached for another subject.

"So you haven't done this for a guy?"

The tension rushed back into Jakotsu's hands. He let it out with a sigh.

"Not for a while."

Bankotsu's eyes widened in understanding. Guess some things were better left unsaid.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to-"

"You didn't." Jakotsu reassured him with a small squeeze. "Yours is prettier anyway." He carried on braiding without a hitch.

Bankotsu took the compliment with only a brief frown. It didn't bother Jakotsu. As far as he could tell. His moods were slippery at the best of times. Best hold on to the good ones for as long as possible.

"Okay, you're done."

Bankotsu blinked. "Already? I mean, uh, thanks," he added as Jakotsu gave a giggle.

"I'll let you be the judge." Jakotsu handed him a mirror.

Bankotsu raised the mirror to his face. His bangs were as full as ever, if a little neater. The oil had left a faint sheen. It caught the light as he turned his head to study his braid.

"Here." Jakotsu fumbled in his yukata. He held another mirror up behind Bankotsu.

Bankotsu angled the mirror for a better look. Jakotsu had made the most of his work. He'd never have got it that neat or even by himself. Hell, he could even live with the bow. He broke into a grin.

Jakotsu watched his reaction with avid eyes. His ghosts had fled for now. He let his eyes trail down his handiwork before he made his offer.

"So, I take it you wouldn't mind me doing this more often?"

Bankotsu turned his head to meet Jakotsu's gaze. "Would you?"

Jakotsu clasped his hands in excitement. His eyes were practically sparkling. "You mean I get to do this every day?"

Bankotsu twisted his braid around his forefinger, admiring its silkiness. He weighed up his options for a moment. He swallowed a smirk as Jakotsu leaned forwards in anticipation.

"Well, I don't do it that often but-"

Jakotsu grabbed his braid and reeled him in for a kiss.

His eyes were brighter than ever when he broke away. Bankotsu caught his breath with a laugh.

"Guess that's a yes."

Jakotsu tapped him on the nose. "No need to guess." He released him with a grin. "Better sort mine out before we go." He scooted back across the bench and began rooting around in his yukata.

Bankotsu reached to offer him the comb. He paused as he eyed up the glossy tresses draped over Jakotsu's face. Well, he did owe him one. He tapped him on the shoulder.

"You want a hand with that?"

Jakotsu flicked his gaze towards him. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the comb. "You want to-?"

"I mean, if you're okay-"

"Okay?" Jakotsu blinked.

Guess he didn't get many requests like this. Or he probably wasn't used to being asked. Bankotsu bit back a scowl at the thought. He softened his gaze and voice.

"I won't mind if you're not-"

Jakotsu's gaze softened in return. He gave him a nod. "Sure I am." He settled down with a smile.

Bankotsu parked himself behind him. He reached out and ran a few strands through his fingers. That oil sure got the job done. It made Jakotsu's hair as silky as his kosode. Or one of those cats he couldn't resist trying to pet. It definitely made the job easier on his shoulder. Jakotsu indulged him with a giggle.

He waited with surprising patience while Bankotsu worked through his hair. Bankotsu's hands were more suited to a haft than a comb, yet not one complaint crossed Jakotsu's lips. Even the odd knot didn't get a squeak out of him. His smile never left his face. Funny how someone so could be both so impossible and so easily pleased.

Bankotsu put the comb aside and reached for the hairpin. This shouldn't be too tricky. He'd seen Jakotsu do it plenty of times.

He gathered Jakotsu's hair into a ponytail and twisted it into a loop. Jakotsu bit his tongue while he fumbled with the hairpin. After half a dozen tries, he finally slipped the pin through the tail of the loop. He leaned back to admire his handiwork.

The loop slumped into a dishevelled bun. Jakotsu broke the silence with a groan.

"It won't stay up that way. You need to make it a little tighter."

"Right."

Bankotsu retrieved the hairpin and laid it back on the bench. He regathered Jakotsu's ponytail and began to twist once more.

Jakotsu winced. "I said a little tighter, Bankotsu."

He eased his grip. Jakotsu's shoulders relaxed a little.

"Better... "

Bankotsu held the twist with one hand and reached for the hairpin with the other. He cursed as the twist began to loosen. Jakotsu cursed louder as he tugged on his hair.

"Sorry."

Jakotsu replied with a scoff.

Bankotsu ignored him. He reshaped the loop and resumed his struggle with the hairpin. At least it only took three tries to get the damn thing to stay put. He reached for the mirror and held it up to Jakotsu's blank stare.

"Bankotsu... "

"Hey it's not that bad, right?"

Jakotsu's eyes said otherwise. Bankotsu sighed and adjusted the hairpin.

"I'll just straighten it out a little."

The useless thing slid to one side. Jakotsu's bun followed suit. His stare stayed as flat as ever.

"Damn it!" Bankotsu gave it another tweak. More strands slipped loose. The hairpin teetered towards the floor. Bankotsu groaned and pulled it free. He tossed it back to Jakotsu.

Jakotsu caught it with a rueful smile. "At least I didn't let you near my makeup."

Bankotsu shook his head. "Ah, forget it. Guess I've only really done it one way before." He tugged at his braid.

Jakotsu tapped his cheek with his forefinger. His mouth twisted while he weighed up the possibilities. Finally, it settled on a smile.

"Well, that way's fine with me."

Bankotsu didn't need any more encouragement. He picked up the comb and set about rescuing Jakotsu's hair.

It didn't take long to comb out the knots. It took even less time to weave him a braid. Jakotsu let him work without a grumble. Bankotsu tied off the end, let out a breath and held up the mirror.

"Any better?"

Jakotsu stared at his reflection. A new light shone in his eyes. "I'm... really cute! Thanks!"

Bankotsu had to smirk at that. "Aren't you always?"

Jakotsu's own smirk was a little wider. "Damn right I am."

He grabbed Bankotsu's braid and yanked him round to face him. Bankotsu made a mock frown.

"You're not going to mess up all that hard work now, are you?" His hand slid over Jakotsu's fingers, which were already toying with his braid.

"Well... " The glint in Jakotsu's eyes brought his plans to light.

"Well." Good job he'd left himself wide open. Bankotsu grabbed Jakotsu's braid and pulled him in for another kiss.

Jakotsu's surprise gave way to delight as his lips met Bankotsu's. He was wordless when they came up for air. His hand had even lost its grip on his braid.

Bankotsu leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"You'll have to catch me first."

He tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a playful push. Jakotsu almost toppled off the bench. Bankotsu scrambled to his feet, laughing.

"Oh, you little-"

Jakotsu was hot on his heels, laughing and cursing. They hurtled out of the changing room without a second thought.

Unlike the men in the queue forming outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll admit I wrote this one mainly for fun but constructive criticism is still very welcome!


End file.
